Meeting the Others
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Ever wonder what it'd be like if the dexholders met each other? I know I do. Join me as I go into what that would be like. Character guide is up. Ties into "Celebi's Time Travel" and will tie into "They've Gone Too Far". K for now.


**I don't remember if the Sinnoh crew met the groups from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. Come to think of it, I'm not sure if all the Unova dexholders met each other, either. I only know that Sapphire is (indirectly) mentioned by Byron to Platinum. So, that's why I'm going to be writing Sinnoh, then Unova (and no, I'm not going to make that separate chapters. Well, I am, but I'm not and that'll [hopefully] make sense later) and then Kalos. Not Alola because they're too new and this story will tie into others.**

 **It should be noted that for "Celebi's Time Travel" and "They've Gone Too Far" (which connect to this story to a degree), Delia has just found out that she's pregnant with Liana. Full names (or names in general, be they first, last or maiden) will be revealed throughout this, so, yeah. I'll just provide their shortenings. Essentially, this is a character guide.**

* * *

 **So I don't confuse you, here's everyone's ages:**

 **Kanto:**

 **Red "The Fighter" Ketchum:** he is 20 when he marries Yellow... then when he and Yellow have Delia and William (due to the time travel), he is in his late 30s. He is 37 when he finds out that Delia is pregnant with Liana. I know a couple who became grandparents in their late 30s. While it's uncommon, it's not unheard of. He is 37 in this.

 **Blue "The Trainer" Oak:** he is also 20 when he gets married to Anna and is also in his late 30s when he and Anna adopt Wyatt. He is 37 when he finds out that Anna is pregnant with May. He is 37 in this.

 **Green "The Evolver":** because she is Leaf's mother, she doesn't have a child in between. Her age has already been affected by Ho-oh, but by being part of the time-travel (albeit not mentioned), that fixes her age. She is 21 when the boys propose and get married. She is 37 when May and Liana are born. She is 42 when she gets pregnant with Leaf and she has Leaf at 43. She is 38 in this.

 **Yellow "The Healer" Ketchum (née Pace. Pace is an Italian surname that means "peace" and I think it works for her):** I think she's about 6-9 months younger than Red, Blue and Green, but the same age, anyway. However, according to Bulbapedia, she is two years younger than Red, Blue and Green. She is 18 when she marries Red… in her mid 30s when she has Delia and William. She is 35 when she finds out that Delia is pregnant with Liana. She is 36 in this.

* * *

 **Johto:**

 **Gold "The Hatcher":** he and Crystal are 2 years younger than the Kanto group... or so I thought. He, Crystal and Silver are stated to be the same age. They are also 3 years younger than Red, Blue and Green and 4 years younger than Yellow. Since Silver is mentioned in Green's past, his age has also been affected by Ho-oh. I'll get to him shortly. Gold is around the same age as Green when she has her daughter. He is 20 when he marries his wife. Gold is 39 when he finds out that he's going to be a father. He is 35 in the beginning of this and later turns 36.

 **Silver "The Exchanger" Ketchum (formerly Rocketto, formerly Paul):** don't say I stole anything from NoSignalBlueScreen. I'm sure that there are other writers who gave him the surname 'Rocketto'. When I was reading the manga, I was young. I didn't think of a surname until I played through Pokémon Silver the first time around. Being Italian, I kept his name as 'Rocketto' because I thought that it was Italian for 'rocket'. I've used Google Translate. It's not the translation, but I've been using it for a long time, so I'm not going to stop now. Rocketto is the surname on his birth certificate. He changes it to Paul before learning that his father is expecting Liana. After Giovanni leaves (for good), he changes it. While Silver is older than Delia, it is Red who he sees as a brother. He changes it to Ketchum. So, like I said, his age was affected by Ho-oh. However, his age was also affected by the time travel from Celebi. He is 17 (keep in mind that his birthday is Christmas Eve. December 24) when Red proposes to Yellow. He is 18 when they (Red and Yellow) get married. He is in his early-30s when he learns that Red and Yellow are expecting. He is in his mid-30s when he learns that Delia is expecting. He is in his late 30s/early 40s when Ash and most of the others are born. He is 34 in the beginning. I'm not sure how long this will take. For now, he's 34.

 **Crystal "The Catcher" Davis:** Like I said, Gold and Crystal are younger than the Kanto group. She is 21 when she gets married and 40 when she has her daughter. She is 35.

* * *

 **Hoenn:**

 **Ruby "The Charmer":** Ruby and Sapphire are 4 years younger than Red, Blue and Green; 5 years younger than Yellow. He is 33 when Liana is born and 39 when Wally's sons are born. Ruby and Sapphire don't have children. ...yet. He is 33 in this.

 **Sapphire "The Conqueror" Birch:** Sapphire is Professor Birch's daughter (and through a lot of stubbornness), Ruby's wife. I haven't decided if I will be using the surname of 'Maple' for Ruby, especially because I am still experimenting with last names. Sapphire is 33 when Liana is born.

 **Emerald "The Calmer":** Emerald is 5 years younger than Red, Blue and Yellow; 6 years younger than Yellow. Emerald turns 34 when Liana is born.

 **Wally:** yes, I _know_ that Wally isn't a dexholder, but he's a major supporting character. This is _strictly_ Adventures Wally. Wally's age is not stated, but I figured he's probably older than what he's portrayed as. Especially with the birthday I head canon him to have. Wally is 34 when Liana is born. I haven't decided who his wife is (especially because I have plans for Lisia... you'll see, just not right away), but his sons (if you know me, then you probably already know where I'm going with this) are Drew and Wally Jr. (games Wally). Hate me all you want, but it's my story and my head canon. Don't like, don't read. There's the back button in the top of your browser.

* * *

 **Sinnoh:**

 **Diamond "The Empathizer":** Diamond, Pearl and Platinum are 10 years younger than Red, Blue and Green; 9 years younger than Yellow. Diamond is 27 in this. I'm going to go with my own theory on Diamond's parents. Diamond has been tasked with keeping a secret. Will he be able to do it?

 **Pearl "The Determiner":** Pearl has a secret that not even Diamond knows. "Well, if he _does_ know, then either he forgot, is faking it or is actually keeping it a secret!" Direct quote from Pearl himself. Pearl is also 27 in this.

 **Platinum "The Understander" Berlitz:** Platinum also is discovering things about her past. Things _she_ doesn't even know about. "Things change over time, I get that. Why? Why couldn't they tell me?" ...also a direct quote. Well, a question from Platinum herself. Platinum is 27 in this.

* * *

 **Unova:**

 **Black "The Dreamer":** Black and the rest of the gang from Unova don't have ages revealed in the timeline on Bulbapedia. I head canon that the events of Unova happen 1 year after Sinnoh. This makes Black and White 11 years younger than Red, Blue and Green; 12 years younger than Yellow. Black is 25 in this.

 **White "The Dreamer":** I find it interesting that she and Black share the same title, but I like it. It's different. White is 26 in this.

 **Rakutsu** **/Blake/Lack-Two "The Defender":** He and Faitsu are two years younger than Black and White. I came up with the title myself. He works with the International Police, hence me calling him 'the defender'. He has some more Pokémon that will be revealed. He is 24 in this. I will use the name 'Blake' because it's easier, it's a name I like, but it's the idea of having one less name to come up with!

 **Faitsu/Whitley/Whi-Two "The Hider":** I chose to call her "the hider" because she hides her past with Team Plasma. She is revealed to have kept some Pokémon that were kidnapped and that will be discussed more later. She is also 24 in this.

 **Bel Miyake:** Well, she and Komor are two years older than Black and White. Bel is Bianca's manga counterpart and older sister. Again, don't say that I stole the idea from NoSignalBlueScreen, especially because of how long this idea has been with me. Longer than when I started reading the "Master Challenge" series. Bel is 26 in this.

 **Komor** **Agnello** **:** Like I said, he and Bel are two years older than Black and White. You might be thinking that I've made up the name 'Komor', but I haven't. Bulbapedia lists it as Cheren's Italian name. I even gave him (and Cheren) an Italian surname. He is also 26 in this.

 **Matis King:** unfortunately, it only states events that happen two years before the Black and White chapter. I think I'll make him a year older than the others (by that, I mean Rakutsu and Faitsu) and that'll be fun. Matis is the French and Spanish name for Hugh. They will only have one sister. So the order is Matis, their yet-to-be-named sister and Hugh. Matis will turn 25 in this.

* * *

 **Kalos:**

 **X "The Mega Evolver" Benett:** X and Yvonne never have their ages stated. I think that the X and Y events happen 2 years after Black2 and White2 and 4 years after Black and White. So, that makes the Kalos crew 13 years younger than Red, Blue and Green; 14 years younger than Yellow. X is 22 in this. While the other dexholders (Blue is the first) are capable of mega evolving their Pokémon, X is the first to do this. Hence, my choice of name.

 **Y/Yvonne "The Sky Racer" Gabena:** she and X never have their ages stated. I head canon that she is 22. You'll see why I call her the 'sky racer' later. I made up the title.

 **Shauna Armenoix:** Shauna, Tierno and Trevor never have their ages stated. They will be the same ones from the anime. NoSignalBlueScreen was okay with me borrowing Shauna if need be (I think that's what we decided), but I was able to figure out. From Furfrou stylist to Pokémon Performer ...and maybe something more. Shauna is also 22 in this.

 **Trevor Lockwood:** Trevor is the same one from the anime as well. Again, NoSignal has let me use the idea for Trevor and Tierno, but I think I've figured out something for Trevor. Trevor is 22.

 **Tierno Haberkorn:** again, thanks to NoSignal. I think I have something figured out for Tierno, but we'll see.

Well, that's everyone. I am going to list the Pokémon that those from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn have. I'll decide on-hand teams later.

 _ **Kanto:**_

 _ **Red's Pokémon: Poliwrath (Poli), Venusaur (Saur), Pikachu (Pika), Snorlax (Snor), Espeon (Vee), Gyarados (Gyara), Aerodactyl (Aero)**_

 _ **Blue's Pokémon: Scizor, Charizard, Golduck, Machamp, Porygon2 (might evolve), Rhyperior, Pidgeot (retrieved from Viridian Gym), Ninetales (retrieved from Viridian Gym), Exeggutor (retrieved from Viridian Gym), Alakazam (retrieved from Viridian Gym), Arcanine (retrieved from Viridian Gym)**_

 _ **Green's Pokémon: Wigglytuff (Jiggly), Granbull, Blastoise (Blasty), Ditto (Ditty), Clefable (Clefy), Nidoqueen (Nido)**_

 _ **Yellow's Pokémon: Raticate (Ratty), Dodrio (Dody), Golem (Gravvy), Omastar (Omny), Butterfree (Kitty), Pikachu (Chuchu), Vaporeon (Vay. Mentioned in Celebi's Time Travel)**_

 _ **Johto:**_

 _ **Gold: Ambipom (Aibo), Politoed (Polibo), Typhlosion (Exbo), Sunflora (Sunbo), Sudowoodo (Sudobo), Togekiss (Togebo), Pikachu (evolved from Pichu. Pibu)**_

 _ **Silver: Weavile, Kingdra, Feraligatr, Honchkrow, Shiny Gyarados, Ursaring (delivered from Viridian City)**_

 _ **Crystal: Jynx (evolved from her Smoochum. Chumee), Arcanine (Archy), Parasect (Parasee), Marowak (evolved from her Cubone. Bonee), Hitmonlee (Monlee), Xatu (Natee), Meganium (Megaree)**_

 _ **Hoenn:**_

 _ **Ruby: Mightyena (Nana), Delcatty (Kiki), Gardevoir (Rara), Swampert (Mumu), Feefee (Milotic), Castform (Fofo), Plusle (Plu-Plu. Recaptured)**_

 _ **Sapphire: Aggron (Rono), Blaziken (Chic), Tropius (Troppy), Donphan (Phado), Gallade (Kirby), Wailord (Lorry. At sea. Later gets moved to her father's lab), Relicanth (Relly. At sea. Later gets moved to her father's lab), Minun (Nuni. Recaptured)**_

 _ **Emerald: Sceptile, Sudowoodo, Dusclops (might evolve), Snorlax, Mr. Mime, Mantine**_

 _ **Wally: Kecleon, Cacturne, Roselia (might evolve), Flygon, Altaria, Magnezone**_

 **Well, that's all I'm doing. In the second chapter, we'll see everyone rounding up to Hoenn to leave to Sinnoh.**

 **If you have any questions, leave them in a review or PM me.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this little miniseries.**

 **Ciao.**

 **~Queen**

 **Date of revision: Aug 4, 2017 at 10:14:49am**

 **What was revised: X's surname**


End file.
